Todo por una misión
by Jazu
Summary: El, un mujeriego empedernido; Ella, una mujer indomable y ambos buscan conseguir lo mismo, pero nadie les informó que el camino para conseguirlo les deparaba varias sorpresas.... H/G
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... que tal? Pues he aquí una historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero queria adelantarla un poco antes de publicarla. Pero algo me dio por subirla esta noche. Ojala les guste y pues ya saben... REVIEWS PLIS!**

**Agradezco enormemente por betearme la historia a Karla, mejor conocida como Huesos. Nena eres lo maximo.. y pues ya veras como sigue todo )**

* * *

**1. Cambio de Planes**

Definitivamente esa no era una de las mejores mañanas en Londres. El cielo parecía que se caía en pedazos ya que desde la noche anterior había empezado a llover sin pausa alguna. Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de personas que anhelaban llegar a sus destinos a tiempo y con un poco de suerte secos.

En una esquina esperado que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto, llevaba gafas redondas pero estas no ocultaban sus ojos color esmeralda, tenia un cabello negro azabache despeinado pero con un toque sexy por el efecto humedad.

Junto a él tomada de su brazo se encontraba una mujer un poco más baja que él. Cabello castaño enmarañado y en esta ocasión lo llevaba trenzado. Sus facciones eran sencillas pero a la vez lindas y entre todo, lo que más la hacía destacar era su blanco e impecable uniforme.

-Harry, aún no entiendo porque te empeñas en comprar tu desayuno en esta cafetería. Hay cientos de lugares más cerca del apartamento y justo a este quieres venir.- comentaba la chica cuando la avalancha de personas comenzó a cruzar la calle al momento en que los carros se detuvieron.

-Hermione no se explicarte de una manera que ya no preguntes más, pero es el de esta cafetería el que me encanta, tiene un agradable parque al otro lado y además esta a solo un par de cuadras de San Mungo y del cuartel.

-Excusas y más excusas. El punto es que igual pudiste haberlo comprado en el local que está junto a nuestro edificio y nos apareceríamos más cerca del trabajo. Sabes lo que la lluvia le hace a mi cabello. Hoy estoy destinada a tener una trenza todo el día.

-Pero si así estás linda. - Dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería y mostraba una sonrisa.

-Jumm… así dices tú. Solo por que sabes que tu cabello se ve irremediablemente atractivo cuando esta húmedo.

-Bueno, como sea. Hola Cher - dijo al estar frente a la chica de la cafetería.

-¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Claro. Y de paso también dame un café negro con mucha azúcar, que esta, que anda aquí como que lo necesita.

-Gracioso- dijo Hermione simulando estar ofendida mientras tomaba el recibo de caja - Vamos a buscar donde sentarnos. Y cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó con Ellis?

-Pues Ellis. Simplemente dijo que no me llamará más.

-¿Y… eso porqué?

-Pues porque para ella no es suficiente con que solo la vea una vez a la semana y antes de tirarme el teléfono también mencionó algo como que está cansada de mis mentiras con lo de la jefatura del nuevo cuartel.

- Que carácter se trajo esa chica. Pero hay algo cierto en lo que dice. Tienes que hablar con Thomas y preguntarle el porque si ya se te había ofrecido el puesto, aún no se ha hecho oficial. Entonces ¿Todo acabó con Ellis?

-Claro. No creas que la buscaré, además en segundos puedo conseguir otra.

-¡Dios, Harry! Crees que con tu historial podrás darle una buena impresión a alguna chica decente. Ya perdí la cuenta de con cuantas no ha funcionado.

-Si no me equivoco, me parece que van once chicas en dos años.

-¡HARRY! Ya es hora que te pongas serio con este tema. ¡Y ve a buscar tu bendito desayuno y mi café!

-Si mamá… ya voy.

.

-Buenos días chicos. – saludó Ginevra Weasley al ver a sus compañeros mientras se quitaba el abrigo y colocaba su paraguas en un armario del cuartel de Londres sector Este. - ¡Qué noche! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Muy bien Weasley. Pero que raro que no te veas agotada si te la pasaste muy entretenida toda la noche en mis sueños.

Varios de los demás aurores decidieron mirar para otro lado, pues conociendo como era el carácter de Ginny Weasley, Stone no saldría muy bien librado de esa.

El rostro de Ginny hizo tono con el rojo fuego de su cabellera, las pecas de su rostro se entonaron y lo peor era que en sus ojos se veía una gran chispa de enojo. En menos de lo que Stone se lo pudiese imaginar Ginny lo tenía tomado de su camisa y apuntando su mentón con la varita.

-Ehh... yo… yo lo siento. No se que pensaba al decirte eso. Yo…

-¡Weasley! – Por la puerta del Cuartel entró Jason Davidson, el jefe. Era un hombre calvo, regordete y con una mirada jovial a pesar que ya pasaba de los cincuenta. – Podrías perdonarle la vida esta vez a Stone y venir a mi oficina. Debo comunicarte algo importante.

-Si jefe, ya voy – dijo mientras soltaba la camisa de su compañero y se apartaba de él – Ah… y mejor resérvate ese tipo de comentarios hacia mí, porque si llega a existir una próxima vez te aseguro que ni el jefe te salva el pellejo. - dijo mientras se hacia paso a la oficina del jefe entre los aurores que se quedaron observando de cómo desfiguraría a Stone.

-Bien Ginevra, toma asiento que iré al grano. Como sabrás muy pronto se abrirá el otro cuartel de aurores y tu eres la mejor unidad que tengo y me encantaría que el puesto fuese tuyo.

-Gracias jefe, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Según he escuchado ya el puesto se le había ofrecido al niño consentido del cuartel de Thomas.

-Cierto, pero yo he conseguido que mi consentida también tenga la oportunidad. ¿Qué opinas?

.

-Buenos días Marlene. ¿Será que el jefe ya ha llegado? – preguntó Harry a la secretaria de su cuartel.

-Si Harry. Te anuncio enseguida.

-Gracias princesa –dijo mostrando su matadora sonrisa.

-¡Harry! Justo el hombre que quería ver. – dijo el jefe al ver entrar a su auror a la oficina.

-Y eso jefe. ¿Cómo para qué?

-Pues te tengo noticias sobre la jefatura del otro cuartel.

-Perfecto. Justo a eso venía yo también. Y entonces ¿cuándo se hace oficial?

-Bueno Harry… tengo que decirte que…

-_Jefe aquí fuera lo busca el Sr. Davidson. Dice que tenían una cita importante._-comunicó la secretaria a través del intercomunicador situado en el escritorio.

-Si, si, Marlene hazlo pasar.

Harry lo miró extrañado, pues no era secreto que Thomas y Davidson a pesar de ser colegas no se soportaban y eran enemigos.

-Jefe, disculpe, pero el que viene a hacer aquí.

-Harry creo que las cosas sobre el nuevo cuartel no se harán como creíamos.

Por la puerta de la oficina entró el Sr. Davidson con una radiante sonrisa que emanaba triunfo y era acompañado por Ginevra Weasley.

-Harry, debo comunicarte que hay un cambio de plan ya que el Sr. Davidson ha conseguido que el Ministro considere que existe otra persona para el puesto y esa persona es la señorita….

El rostro de Harry pasó de sorprendido a uno sumamente enojado y con cierta amargura completo lo que diría su jefe.

-¡WEASLEY! – gritó Harry.

-Potter, te agradecería que mi apellido lo dijeras sin ese sentimiento de odio pues verte tampoco es un placer para mí. - Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ya que sentía que estaba haciendo pagar a Potter por todas las que le había hecho y su inmensa arrogancia.

* * *

N/A:

Please.. diganme que les pareció, sus criticas son muy importantes para mi.

Los capis no siempre seran tan cortos, todo depende de que les quiero mostrar en cada momento. BYE

-se les kiere-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello chicos... espero que el fic les siga gustando. Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review en el primer capitulo, fue genial leerlos. Y tambn a todos esos que le han puesto alerta a la historia pues GRACIAS. Me hacen sentir de maravilla y pues espero ver sus criticas tambn para los que leen y pues no las dejan. **

**Aquí les dejo el sgte. capi. No tiene mucho pero tiene algo!**

* * *

Rencores

-¡Eres una…! es que no te fue suficiente con quitarme la misión Suárez el mes pasado que ahora quieres quitarme el cuartel.

-Bájale al tonito. Que si de robo de misión hablamos te recuerdo que por tu estúpido ego fui desplazada de la misión de Montecristi y la de Azkaban. ¡LA DE AZKABAN! ¡La mejor misión que ha podido existir! -refutó un poco alterada.

-Si, cierto hasta ahora ha sido la mejor misión y te aseguro que no era apta para niñas como tú. Pero todo esto no importa, el punto es que el cuartel es mío. A mi es a quien debe dársele si soy el mejor auror de toda Inglaterra, después de los jefes, claro está.

-¡Ja!, por favor no me hagas reír. ¿Cuál de tus mujercitas será que te tiene en las nubes volando sin escoba?

-Mira pedazo de niña…

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! Déjense de estupideces y siéntense, que el puesto aún no es de ninguno. Antes de determinar eso ustedes deben cumplir una misión especial.

Ambos jóvenes aurores decidieron hacerle caso a Thomas y a regañadientes se dispusieron a escuchar su próxima misión.

-Bien chicos. Como es obvio esta situación no se presentaría si ambos no fueran los mejores aurores con los que consta Inglaterra. – Prosiguió Thomas - En este momento no podemos escoger cual de los dos se quedara con el cuartel. Por ende nuestra reunión tiene otro fin.

Thomas tomó de su escritorio una carta del Ministro Charlie Williams y se la paso a los otros tres.

-Como verán el Ministro Williams los necesita a ambos por igual. Según me comentó recibió la primera amenaza la semana pasada, pero no le dio importancia ya que el Ministerio recibe más de cien amenazas similares diariamente. Pero las amenazas que el no quiso revelar han sido mas personales y preocupantes. Por ende ustedes serán su sombra.

-¡NIÑERAS! – Gritó Harry.

-Potter deberías tener mas respeto. Se trata del Ministro. O es que también te crees muy superior para eso. –dijo en son de protesta Ginny.

-No inicien otra vez. Y Potter, mide tus comentarios

-Lo siento jefe.

-Bien

-Y no es que me crea superior. Pero lo mío es la acción, no estar de guardaespaldas. –comentó Harry para tratar de justificarse.

-Por lo visto Thomas, tus aurores deben aprender más sobre el honor de trabajar y mucho más si se trata del Ministro de Magia de su país.

-La mirada de Andrew Thomas se volvió severa hacia Harry, ya que no solo se apenaba el mismo, sino que daba chance a que menospreciaran su labor como jefe y tutor.

-Jefe, yo lo siento mucho. No fue mi intensión causar mala impresión con mi comentario. Pero es que…

-Olvídalo Potter. Davidson, Weasley. Disculpen a mi muchacho. Ahora bien, como ya saben no podrán descuidar al Ministro mientras este en público y eso quiere decir que deberán asistir al trigésimo sexto congreso de Ministros de Magia que se realizara en el Palacio Nacional este fin de semana. Es un evento formal y a pesar que formaran parte de la seguridad del ministro deben tener una excelente presencia.

-Weasley eso va por ti – dijo burlonamente Harry

Davidson conociendo el temperamento de su auror, posó sutilmente su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para controlarla y lograr que la situación no se saliera de control.

-Bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora. Cualquier dato extra señorita Weasley se le comunicara a su jefe para que se le haga llegar. Ahora si me permiten deseo tener una conversación en privado con mi colega Davidson.

-Claro jefe. Con su permiso.

-Que tenga buen día Sr. Thomas. Jefe lo espero en la recepción.

-Está bien Ginny, igual no creo que la conversación sea extensa.

-Entonces Weasley, que hechizo te realizaras para lograr verte al menos decente para el congreso.

.

-¡Y no le hiciste nada! Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga. Pues la Ginny que yo conozco al menos le habría partido una costilla a Potter por ese comentario. – Comentó Luna luego que Ginny llegara al apartamento que compartían y le informará las novedades.

Luna era una chica de apariencia extraña, pero a la vez bella. Su cabello rubio estaba adornado con pequeños listones que hacían juego con su uniforme de sanadora y sus aretes de rábanos.

-Luna, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en vez de prestarle atención al imbécil de Potter y darles más trabajo a ustedes en San Mungo cuando fuera llorando por que una "niña" le había roto un par de costillas. Además ya sus comentarios simplemente se me resbalan. Llevo casi cuatro años compitiendo con él, así que lo que diga me tiene sin cuidado.

-Bueno, como digas. Igual debes demostrarle cuanto se equivoca con lo que dice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que debes lucir grandiosa en ese congreso. Para que no le quede duda que además de que compite con una auror excelente, está también es hermosa. Es más ya tengo en mente el vestido ideal para esta ocasión.

-Luna. No dudo que será hermoso el vestido, pero te recuerdo que soy auror. No me puedo poner nada que me incomode en alguna situación extrema.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Bueno como sea – Contestó Ginny restándole importancia al tema. Ahora ¿no te parece extraño que el Ministro no quiso enseñar las otras amenazas que ha recibido?

.

-Harry, ponte a pensar. Él debe tener su razón para no enseñar el resto de las amenazas. Quizás la situación es más complicada de lo que imaginan ustedes.

-Hermione deja la paranoia. Debe ser que las otras amenazas hieren su ego o algo relacionado. Mejor hablemos de lo que tiene cabreado ahora… ¡Weasley! Explícame porque siempre se tiene que inmiscuir en mis planes. Ese cuartel era mío y la niña esa se cree con la capacidad para tomar mi lugar.

-Harry, me parece que no debes menospreciarla solo por ser mujer. Debes aceptar que es excelente en la profesión. O niegas que las misiones que ha llevado hayan sido un éxito. Recuerda como consiguió que Suárez no lograra llegar al Primer Ministro muggle. Fue sorprendente como… - Harry miró enojado a su amiga ya que estaba poniendo el dedo en la yaga.

-Oh… lo siento Harry, se me había olvidado que esa misión se te había asignado a ti primero.

- Como sea. El punto es que si no fuera por ella sería el hombre más feliz de la vida. A veces siento como si su misión más importante es cagarme la vida y hacer lo que le dé la gana conmigo.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora. Pronto les pongo el que sigue. REVIEWS PLEASE!!

Y pues los dejo que no tengo mucho tiempo hoy pero prometí que de hoy no pasaba la actualización

...: Diminuta ...


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA... ¿como estan?**

**Saben estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que ha tenido el fic. Pero a la vez estoy preocupada porque temo llegar a decepcionarlos, y mas a ti Karla que ayudas a que esto sea lo que es ahora mismo.. te kiero muxo... ojala y no los decepcione.**

**Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han dejado su review, ya que me dan una alegria al leerlos! Y a esos que me han agregado a sus favoritos o han puesto alertas, tambn MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ahora si.. los dejo con el capi.****Con una mirada**

* * *

**3. Con una mirada**

Tanto para Harry como para Ginny, la semana pasó con lentitud, cada segundo de convivencia entre ambos era insoportable debido al constante desacuerdo en las acciones que realizaban. Eran como el agua y el aceite, imposibles de combinar. Al menos eso era lo que ellos querían creer. No podían compartir el mismo espacio, ni el mismo tiempo, sin que una fricción, desacuerdo o riña se presentara, así que plantearon un límite de aproximación. Dos metros. Ese era el límite de distancia para ambos, al menos que la situación y su trabajo ameritara romper tal acuerdo.

La otoñal tarde del sábado traía consigo leves brisas que ayudaban a los árboles a soltar de una en una sus rojizas y amarillentas hojas, las cuales se apilaban y formaban pequeñas montañas donde los niños se divertían. Era una hermosa tarde en donde todos lucían tranquilos y contentos, todos menos Ginny Weasley.

Ginny se encontraba desesperada frente al gran portón de la mansión del Ministro Williams ubicada en uno de los más lujosos suburbios de Londres. Cada minuto que pasaba era acreedor a una especie de berrinche de la pelirroja, ya que eran las cinco y media y Harry, para variar, estaba retrasado una hora.

En cualquier momento el Ministro estaría listo para partir al congreso y su escolta personal se hallaba incompleta. Y para colmo ella no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba Potter.

Ginny comenzó a caminar en círculos y aumentando el nivel de sus berrinches y justo cuando estuvo apunto de gritar de la desesperación Harry se apareció frente a ella y en vez de asustarse o gritar le cruzó el rostro con una cachetada a su compañero.

-¡Auch! Lindo saludo pero me parece que eso es infringir el límite de proximidad establecido.- dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla

-Pues violaré ese estúpido límite cada vez que tu sentido de irresponsabilidad sobrepase tu ego. –contestó furiosa la pelirroja.

-No recuerdo que halla sido estúpido cuando tú lo estableciste.- Harry se acercó mas a Ginny haciendo notar la diferencia de tamaño que había entre sus cuerpos a pesar que ella estuviese en botas de tacón alto.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un instante ambos se sintieron extraños, pero la sensación se rompió cuando Ginny lo apartó con un empujón y comenzó a caminar en círculos nerviosamente.

-Podrías calmarte. Abrirás una zanja si continúas haciendo eso. Y la verdad me tarde porque te estaba dando tiempo a que pudieras arreglarte decentemente. Imaginé que alguien como tu necesitaría tiempo extra.

-ARGG – Gruñó con rabia – Deja de dar excusas estúpidas y explícame con sinceridad ¿por qué demonios llegas a esta hora y por qué tu mujercita de turno me contestó tú celular luego de que te llame más de diez veces?

-Espera… no me digas que tu humorcito es porque estas celosa. ¿Estas celosa Weasley? – Harry volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba y mostró su sensual sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa por la que cualquier mujer se quitaría la ropa, cualquiera excepto Ginny.

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¡NO! - Ginny de la impresión quedó pegada al portón de la mansión dejando a Harry a una distancia considerable- ¿Cómo crees que van a ser celos? A mi no me importa si quieres ser el gigoló mas cotizado del país o del universo. Lo único que espero de ti Potter, es que cuando tengas que trabajar conmigo seas responsable y no pongas a tus mujercitas a contestar tu celular.

-Si, si… como sea. Y ya ponte en posición que se acerca el Ministro.

.

El traslado hacia el Ministerio fue un poco incómodo para Ginny, ya que en más de una ocasión descubrió como Harry quería ver a través de su larga gabardina de cuero y por respeto al Ministro, ella no podía amedrentar a Potter. Sin embargo para Harry el traslado fue entretenido ya que se percató que cada vez que miraba a su compañera, esta se molestaba y hacia una chistosa mueca con sus labios, la cual sinceramente la hacia ver como una niña hermosa.

A medida que se fueron acercando al Palacio Nacional, Harry y Ginny iban comprobando que sus unidades estuvieran ubicadas en sus puestos designados. Ya que la seguridad debía ser perfecta y meticulosa pues el congreso reunía no solo a todos los Ministros de Magia existentes, sino también a funcionarios de gran poder en el mundo mágico.

El lujoso Jaguar del Ministro Williams se detuvo en la entrada principal del Palacio e inmediatamente los aurores se situaron delante de la puerta por donde saldría el Ministro muy pendientes de cualquier situación fuera de lugar o sospechosa. Todo estaba bajo control, el Ministro estaba muy bien protegido, nada podría pasarle.

Al llegar al Salón de los espejos, lugar donde se llevaría primero la conferencia de prensa, el Ministro Williams dio inicio al evento con unas palabras de agradecimiento a todos los presentes al trigésimo sexto congreso que luego de veinte años se daba lugar nuevamente en Inglaterra.

.

Mientras la prensa comenzó con sus preguntas habituales sobre los temas a tratar en el congreso y las posibles soluciones para los problemas en que habitualmente se encontraban los miembros del mundo mágico, Harry y Ginny encontraron un lugar discreto pero a la vez de gran fiabilidad para proteger al Ministro.

-Y entonces Weasley, ¿ya vas a confesarme que te morías de celos cuando escuchaste la voz de mi amiga cuando me llamabas?

-En serio Potter, ¿crees que me atraes? Por favor no me hagas reír, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien tan insoportable, ególatra e irresponsable como tú.

-Pues agradezco eso, así no tengo que sentirme una basura al decirte que no me interesas. Es más déjame verte sin la gabardina para reírme un poco de tu esfuerzo.

-¿Estás seguro que es para reírte?, Porque a mí me pareció que de verdad estabas interesado en verme cuando veníamos con el Ministro hacia acá.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a contradecir la acusación de Ginny, pero algo en la mesa de los Ministros le llamo la atención.

-Weasley, ¿dónde esta el Ministro Williams?

-¿Como, qué donde esta? En la mesa de ahí en frente junto a… Potter, ¿dónde esta el Ministro?-preguntó preocupada

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó y dejo a todos en silencio. Harry y Ginny alzaron las varitas por inercia y se prepararon para actuar. Los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría. Se comenzaron a hacer presentes murmullos y tenues luces blancas aparecieron de las varitas de todos.

-Potter, esto no me agrada. Debemos hallar al Ministro. Si le sucede algo te aseguro que es el fin de nuestras carreras.

-Weasley, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ambos aurores se movieron de sus lugares con cautela, pero de pronto sin que se viera venir un rayo violeta rozó el brazo de Ginny sacándole un grito que inicio una ola de terror.

Todos corrían y trataban de desaparecer pero no lograban ponerse a salvo mientras que más hechizos y maldiciones eran lanzados sin saber su procedencia.

Entre el tumulto de personas Harry se asustó al ver a Ginny en el piso y más al notar que estaba herida. Una incomodidad extraña en su pecho lo invadió y fue a ver que le sucedía. No era momento para alegrarse por su mal.

Ginny tenia un gran corte en el brazo que no paraba de sangrar. Mientras murmuraba varios hechizos de curación que no hacían efecto.

-Debes hacer que pare de sangrar. –dijo Harry mientras evitaba que un rayo le impactara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué crees que hago, admirar como me desangro? He tratado con todo lo que sé para esto, pero nada lo detiene. Esto es magia oscura.

-Ya se que hacer. ¡Quítate la gabardina!

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Pero nada. Quítatela. –le ordenó firmemente.

Ginny se quitó de mala gana la gabardina de cuero dejando por fin ver su corto pero elegante vestido negro. La tela era muy fina y se amoldaba a la perfección a las curvas de la pelirroja y esto fue como un hechizo para Harry porque lo dejo sin aliento y embobado.

-¡POTTER! ¿Podrías explicarme por qué me vez así?- preguntó con enojo Ginny.

-Ehh… nada –Harry desgarró un gran pedazo de la gabardina, la hechizó y la colocó justo encima de la herida de su compañera.

Ginny pudo sentir un frío agradable donde tenia el corte y recordó el caos en el que estaban.

-Potter. Hay que encontrar al Ministro.

-Cierto. ¿Dónde crees que esté? – preguntó un poco distraído porque su mirada recorría el interesante camino que estaba desde las botas de la pelirroja hasta el borde de su vestido.

-¡POTTER CUIDADO! –grito Ginny arrojándose sobre Harry para evitar que saliera lesionado. - Quisiera saber quien demonios nos ataca – contestó alterada la pelirroja mientras se quitaba de encima de su compañero y corría en busca del Ministro.

Ginny y Harry tomaron diferentes caminos y se dedicaron a buscar por su cuenta al Ministro Williams. La hazaña fue un poco difícil por separado pero luego de muchos problemas Ginny lo encontró bajo unas mesas. Discretamente y bajo un hechizo de protección lo llevo hasta las puertas y mientras trataban de abrirlas Harry se acercó a ellos pero en ese instante un rayo de un blanco fluorescente impacto de lleno en la espalda del Ministro. Y sin emitir sonido alguno, el cuerpo cayó y las luces se encendieron.

.

Todos los sanadores y medimagos en San Mungo estaban alterados. Funcionarios importantes de todas partes del mundo se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, mientras otros tenían heridas muy graves. Pero entre todo lo mas preocupante era que no se sabia que ocurría con el Ministro Williams. Su cuerpo inerte no respondía a ningún encantamiento ni hechizo. Pero no estaba muerto ya que los latidos de su corazón eran débiles, pero estaban presentes.

Harry y Ginny luego de haber dejado al Ministro en Cuidados Intensivos fueron obligados a examinar sus heridas. El corte de Ginny ya había cicatrizado gracias a lo que había hecho Harry, pero sus nervios y su orgullo eran demasiados para poder agradecérselo.

Mientras tanto un muchacho pelirrojo de veintiséis años, vestido con un uniforme de Quidditch entró desesperado por la puerta principal del hospital. Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que desde que su hermana se había unido al cuartel de aurores, cada vez que una misión incluía estar en el hospital, el dejaba lo que hacia para saber que sucedía con la menor de su familia. A su suerte, frente a él iba pasando la mejor amiga de su hermana, quien le facilito el número de habitación donde la estaban atendiendo.

Corrió a lo largo del pasillo buscando la habitación porque algo en los ojos de Luna no le agrado. Su mente viajó y la frase _"no a mi hermana"_ le carcomía la existencia. Sin esperárselo tropezó con una sanadora haciendo que todos los papeles que ella llevaba cayeran al piso.

-Lo siento mucho… estaba tan metido en mis asuntos que no la vi.- decía el muchacho nerviosamente mientras apilaba los papeles.

-No, que va. La culpa es mía. No aprendo que no debo leer los expedientes mientras voy caminado.

-Bueno, tome. - Para él, las manos de la sanadora eran lo más delicado que había tocado. Levanto el rostro y al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron todo lo que pensaba quedo olvidado.

-Soy Hermione Granger – dijo la sanadora

-Y… yo… Ron… Ron Weasley.

* * *

N/A: Bueno ojala les halla gustado. Dejenme plis sus reviews y pues hasta la proxima!

...: Diminuta :...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Suspensión**

_Corrió a lo largo del pasillo buscando la habitación porque algo en los ojos de Luna no le agrado. Su mente viajó y la frase __"no a mi hermana"__ le carcomía la existencia. Sin esperárselo tropezó con una sanadora haciendo que todos los papeles que ella llevaba cayeran al piso..._

_-Soy Hermione Granger – dijo la sanadora_

_-Y… yo… Ron… Ron Weasley._

-Mucho gusto. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? - preguntó la sanadora levemente sonrojada.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana. Me dijeron que estaba por aquí pero…

_-Pedazo de imbecil… como que ¡LINDAS PIERNAS! Es que acaso te he dado la confianza para…_-escucharon gritar desde el cuarto frente a ellos_._

-Bueno, creo que ya se donde esta.-dijo Ron un poco apenado dirigiéndose a la puerta de donde provenían los gritos que hacia su pequeña y revoltosa hermana.

Al abrir la puerta, Ron y Hermione quedaron anonadados. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con la varita mientras que Harry trataba de arrancarse todo el mocomurcielago de su cuerpo.

-Pero… ¿qué paso aquí? –preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo golpeándose con lo que se interponía en su paso, al no poder ver.

-Yo se que sucedió. Él – dijo Ron risueño apuntando a Harry - la molestó y por lo que veo, la molestó a gran escala.

Ron trataba de no reírse de la escena que presenciaba, pero las ganas de hacerlo eran superiores a mantenerse serio y soltó una gran carcajada que luego contagio a la sanadora Granger cuando Harry se tropezó y cayó al piso.

-¿Podrían parar de reírse y ayudarme con esto?- dijo mal humorado Harry desde el piso, sin poder levantarse.

-Harry, me encantaría poder ayudarte pero, este hechizo se va solo, se evapora. Debes esperar como unos diez minutos.

-Jajaja, ¡NO! Mejor que espere una hora. Conozco muy bien ese hechizo y se porque se lo digo.-comentó Ron al recordarse el mismo en ese hechizo.

-Disculpe señor Weasley, pero el problema es que no creo que ellos puedan esperar tanto. Temo informarles que el Ministro cayó en una especie de coma y sus jefes los están buscando.

-¡RAYOS!- exclamaron al unísono Harry y Ginny mostrando gran preocupación y dejando un incómodo silencio en la habitación del hospital.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Jason Davidson no pidió excusas ni detalles de lo ocurrido en el Palacio Nacional. El era conocido por tener un carácter manejable pero en esta ocasión esa faceta estaba ausente. En su frente se marcaba una gran vena y el rojo de su rostro se asemejaba a la lava lista para salir en una erupción.

-¿Cómo es posible que hallas permitido que esto pasara? –Espetó Davidson procurando no levantar la voz ya que estaban en un hospital.- Era tu responsabilidad. Weasley eres mi mejor auror. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?- decía mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Usted me disculpara Sr. Davidson pero el Ministro desapareció de repente – alegó Harry - No creo que…

-Potter, métete en tus asuntos. No me justifiques. –Soltó de repente Ginny muy seria- Yo debí estar más pendiente de todo. Jefe yo… lo siento mucho. Se que le falle a usted, al cuartel y al Ministerio de Magia. Haría lo que fuese necesario para solucionar todo esto.

-Lo sé Weasley, pero… - Davidson realizó una pausa momentánea y luego de un profundo suspiro dijo – En serio me duele comunicarte esto pero… estás suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.

Para Ginny la notificación no fue inesperada, ya que sabía que una falla de esa magnitud era castigada hasta con el retiro de la licencia de auror.

Harry no podía creer lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. La habían suspendido, seguro que a él también lo suspenderían, pero ella ni siquiera había protestado.

Davidson salió de la habitación dejando perpleja a la pelirroja, la cual sin cruzar palabra ni mirada con Harry tomó su varita del escritorio y salió, dándole paso a Andrew Thomas.

Como Harry supuso, el también fue suspendido, pero con todo y que sabía que eso pasaría, las camas de la habitación quedaron partidas en dos, los cristales de las estanterías estaban destrozados y cubrían gran parte del piso, mientras que el blanco de las paredes habían cambiado a gris ceniza.

A pesar que frente al Sr. Davidson y Potter había lucido serena, en su apartamento las vajillas pagaron su mal humor. Para Ginny su trabajo era su vida aparte de su familia. El día que se convirtió en auror fue uno de los más emocionantes en su vida, pese a haber tenido que soportar las bromas estúpidas de Potter. Pero ahora no lo tenía y aunque Harry no tuviese la culpa por completo, Ginny sentía un rencor en lo mas profundo de su ser.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en el congreso. Los magos y criaturas de Londres exigían saber que sucedía con el Ministro y quien tomaría el mando mientras el Ministro Williams no podía. La prensa trataba desordenadamente irrumpir en San Mungo para conseguir exclusivas de la situación, pero era imposible por la seguridad que se había plantado en el hospital.

Pero no solamente en San Mungo querían irrumpir, ya que Hermione hacia su intento en la habitación de Harry.

-¡Harry ya basta con esto! Llevas tres días sin salir de tu cuarto. ¡Abre la puerta o la derribo!- Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. El cuarto estaba oscuro con las cortinas cerradas. La que la ligera barba que cubría su rostro y la posición de el en la cama hacían de Harry Potter el hombre menos deseable que Hermione pudiera imaginar.

Hermione encendió las luces y un leve gruñido hizo comprender la incomodidad que esto producía en su amigo, pero no le importó y se acercó a él.

-Harry, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes quedarte aquí encerrado. No serias tú. Es mas no has salido con nadie desde lo del congreso - dijo con una voz casi maternal.

Harry la miró con enojo y sin delicadeza le dio el Profeta de hacía tres días.

"_Seguimos sin comentarios"_ era el encabezado y mostraba en una fotografía como la seguridad de San Mungo les cerraba las puertas a los periodistas.

-Si lo vi, pero no lo leí. Te aseguro que se mas que el Profeta sobre la condición del Ministro.

-Ahh… no lo leíste… así que tampoco leíste como me llaman irresponsable, mal auror y me menosprecian. Nunca había cometido un error en mi trabajo, pasa esto y ahora soy lo peor. Dime… en serio crees que tengo ánimos de salir, o mejor, ¿crees que alguien querría salir conmigo?

Hermione se quedó callada porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para cambiarle el humor a su mejor amigo.

-Pero la que parece que si saldrá esta noche eres tú – dijo para cambiar el tema al ver a su amiga arreglada para una cita.

-Pues si, Ronald me invitó a salir. Vamos a un restaurante muggle.

-¿Ronald?

-Sí, Ronald Weasley. El hermano de…

-Si, si ya recuerdo –contestó de mala gana al escuchar ese apellido - Ahora por favor sal de mi cuarto y apaga la luz.

-Harry… ella también esta mal. No creo que deban dejar esto así. Al menos traten de descubrir quien hizo esto.

Hermione apagó la luz y cerró la puerta como se lo pidió Harry, pero también encendió la esperanza en su amigo y antes de que ella se fuera a su cita, Harry salió de la habitación, la miró fijamente y le preguntó:

-¿Piensas que si descubrimos quien hizo todo esto y el porque, nos darán una oportunidad?

-Si lo creo Harry. Ambos son los mejores aurores que pueden haber existido en Londres. Se que lo pueden lograr –contestó con sinceridad.

-Gracias Mione - Dijo Harry y mientras la abrazaba le comentó lo linda que estaba.

-Harry… ¡Lárgate a bañar y has algo por tu aspecto! ¡Das asco!

.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando el timbre de apartamento de Ginny y Luna sonó. Luna estaba en San Mungo ya que tenía turno hasta las once de la noche, mientras que Ginny se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala mirando sin ver hacia la ventana.

El insistente timbrar la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a levantarse a atender. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola y sin peinar por tres días. Bajo sus ojos tenía grandes bolsas, puesto que le era imposible conciliar bien el sueño. Con desgana se asomó por el visor para descubrir que la persona menos esperada se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Con una inesperada sobrecarga de ira y rencor abrió la puerta de un tiro olvidándose que su bata estaba semi abierta y espetó:

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Harry la miró detenidamente pero decidió no darle espacio a su mente a pensamientos indecentes.

–No se tú, pero yo no puedo estar sin trabajar. Necesitamos hablar. –

* * *

Hola...

Bueno siento mucho la demora, pero es que estoy en fin de cuatrimestre y los trabajos se me amontonaron. Es mas.. ahora mismo deberia estar haciendo uno pero necesitaba actualizar, me sentia mal conmigo misma!

Se que el capi es corto y aun no extiendo el tamaño que llevan cada uno, pero emm.. pronto pasara. Espero que les halla gustado y no se pierdan lo que sigue!!

BYE

...: Diminuta :...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... se que me tarde un poquito... pero para que me quieran un poquito hice el capi un tantito mas largo... Enjoy it!

**5. Códigos**

-Tu y yo… ¿trabajar juntos? - Por favor Potter - dijo Ginny, no creyendo lo que el imbécil frente a ella sugería- En que cabeza cabe que esa absurda idea pueda funcionar. Para prueba nuestra situación actual. Poco falta para que comiences con tus usuales bromas de mal gusto y nos enfrasquemos a duelo como hace años…

-¡Por los calzones sucios de Merlín! ¿Es que acaso no puedes olvidar eso? Fue solo una broma estúpida.

-Oh si… una broma estúpida que te hizo perder cuanto… ¿Diez, quince, veinte galeones?

-Cincuenta –dijo muy bajo para que se le pudiese escuchar.

-¿Cuánto que no te escuche?

-Cincuenta galeones.

-Exacto. Perdiste cincuenta galeones por subestimar a una "niña" –dijo pronunciando la ultima palabra con burla.

Harry sintió que estar en ese departamento era una perdida de tiempo ya que con Ginny era imposible razonar -Weasley yo… yo lo haré. Investigare que hay detrás de todo esto. Contigo o sin ti -dijo decidido. - Pensé que te interesaba volver a ser auror o soñar con tener mi cuartel. Pero veo que me equivoque.

Antes de que él saliera del departamento a Ginny se le iluminó su sombría mirada y mostró interés en tomar partida en el asunto.

-Alto ahí Potter. ¿Tienes un plan? – Preguntó mientras le agarraba el brazo para que no se fuera.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Luna con una mirada curiosa miro el cuadro que se presentaba ante ella. Luego con una serenidad muy característica de ella entro al departamento, colocó sus llaves sobre el mesón de vidrio junto a la puerta, recorrió con la mirada la sala y la cocina y con voz burlona dijo: - Están progresando. No han roto ni un solo florero. ¡Los felicito!

El rostro de Harry se tensó pero de sus labios se vio una divertida sonrisa por el comentario.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco pero no se sorprendió por lo dicho de parte de Luna, ya que ella solía ser muy directa y no maquillaba las cosas. Luego de unos segundos se percató que aun estaba tomando el fornido brazo de Harry. Sintió como si el mantener el contacto la quemaba, pero era un calor que deseaba seguir sintiendo, pero justo en ese instante las miradas de ambos se encontraron y la retiro sin sutileza de su cuerpo.

Ginny le explico brevemente a Luna la razón de esa visita y luego Harry les comunicó a ambas lo que había pensado hacer. Todos concluyeron que seria un buen inicio buscar las cartas del Ministro, ya que al menos les daría una idea de cómo seguir con esa misión especial.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido mientras planeaban, el reloj marcó las doce y cuarto de la madrugada y llegó el momento en que el trío necesitaba descansar.

-Yo me retiro. Hasta el viernes en la tarde. – dijo Harry entre bostezos mientras se acercaba a la puerta y Ginny le seguía.

-Perfecto. Y Potter…

-No te preocupes seré puntual. - Y con una sensual sonrisa se despidió.

-Si no supiera que harán diría que acaban de formalizar una cita, pero no precisamente de trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Esto es solo trabajo. Dijo Ginny encaminándose hacia su dormitorio algo nerviosa, pues aun tenía el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Harry.

-Está bien… si tú lo dices. Luna se detuvo por unos segundos y antes de entrar a su habitación decidió preguntar. -Ginny… ¿Era mi imaginación o Harry se veía extremadamente…?

-¿Sexy? -dijo sin pensar la pelirroja.

-Ehh… iba a decir demacrado pero veo que "solo trabajo" se esta convirtiendo en algo extracurricular.

Ginny no refutó a lo dicho por Luna ya que no la escuchó por estar pensando en como le hacia justicia ese look a Potter.

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Era las siete de la noche del viernes cuando Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en un oscuro sendero en el St. James's Park. Caminaron sin ser vistos a la puerta trasera de la mansión del Ministro Williams y atravesaron con facilidad el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Todo estaba en silencio y no habían encontrado ningún percance.

-Weasley… esto ha sido muy sencillo. Algo no me huele muy bien –susurró Harry a su compañera. A pesar de que el plan original había sido de su invención, Harry no se sentía muy seguro por como hacían esta misión. Y menos desde que había visto a Ginny esa tarde vestida en un conjunto de cuero negro muy pegado a su cuerpo. Se sentía estúpidamente nervioso, no pensaba con claridad. No podía creer lo que esa niña le estaba haciendo. –_Ni que fuera tan linda-_ le repetía de maneras no muy convincentes a su subconsciente varias veces sin darse cuenta.

-Pues si algo no te huele muy bien. Cierra la boca. –contestó risueña mientras se sacaba unos ganchos de pelo del cabello y los introducía en la cerradura de la puerta. –Por alguna razón, desde que Harry había asistido puntual al punto de reunión esa tarde, Ginny andaba de muy buen humor y eso sin contar que Harry seguía luciendo sexy para sus ojos. El moreno había marcado un poco su barba pero para ella tenia algo exquisito ese cambio en él.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy graciosita. Hablo en serio. Como puede ser tan sencillo colarse a la casa del Ministro. Recuerdo que era más complicado -decía sin dejar de divisar si alguien se acercaba.

-Es obvio Potter. Mientras el ministro este internado en San Mungo y su familia oculta. Nadie querría entrar aquí. Nadie excepto nosotros. Así que tranquilízate.

-Como usted diga. Aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño todo esto.

-Listo. Ya la abrí. Ahora… ¿nos separamos?

-No. Las cartas deben estar en su despacho.- contestó seguro Harry.

.

El despacho estaba muy cerca de la cocina y no fue problema entrar a el. El problema para ellos sería encontrar las cartas.

Abrieron todos los cajones del escritorio y rebuscaron entre los libros por si estaban escondidas entre ellos. No hallaban nada hasta que moviendo los cuadros Harry encontró una caja fuerte muggle.

-¿Por qué alguien con la capacidad de hacer magia, tendría una caja fuerte muggle?- pregunto extrañado el moreno, mientras le daba toques con la varita al seguro de la caja.

Weasley… no consigo abrir esto. Seguro tiene algún hechizo.

-Muévete Potter, no se que te sucede. Hoy estas más inútil que otros días - dijo Ginny acercándose a la caja. Colocó su oído en la puerta de la misma y luego de varias vueltas precisas al seguro, el candado se abrió.

Harry estaba maravillado con lo que había hecho Ginny. Pues a pesar de que en su niñez había vivido rodeado de muggles, nunca había aprendido a hacer eso y jamás pensó que un mago lo supiera hacer.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Weasley?

-Mi padre me enseño que nunca se debe subestimar lo que hacen los muggles –dijo para contestar al asombro de Harry.

-Y… ¿también te enseño a abrir cajas fuertes?

-No. Eso lo aprendí de mis hermanos. Cuando se tienen hermanos tan inquietos como los míos, es mejor esconder los dulces en algo que se considere seguro.

-Weasley… ¡las cartas están aquí!

Con gran apuro Harry tomó un bulto de cartas y abrió una. La vio detenidamente pero al no entender lo que decía fue abriendo las demás mientras Ginny estaba arreglando el desorden que habían hecho.

- Weasley. Debemos salir de aquí. ¡Te lo dije! Creo que esto es una trampa o una broma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-preguntó preocupada y con la varita en alto.

-Observa las cartas. - Dijo mientras él terminaba de recoger todo con prisa para salir de ahí lo antes posible. - Te dije que todo estaba muy fácil. Esto fue un error debimos…

-Es alguien cercano al Ministro. O peor, que trabajó con el. –dijo Ginny restándole importancia a la preocupación de Harry.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo con incertidumbre y angustia.

-Potter… esto no es una broma ni una trampa. Esto es un código.

-¿Un código? ¿Pero para qué?

-Explícame como es que eres supuestamente uno de los mejores aurores –dijo con sorna la pelirroja. - Hace muchos años los miembros del Ministerio tuvieron problemas con el conjuro de confidencialidad en los memorándum intradepartamentales y decidieron utilizar códigos que solo supiesen los mas cercanos o a los que constantemente se le enviaban los memorándum.

-Bien, pero las cartas que nos enseñaron no estaban escritas así. A menos que el Ministro las halla transcrito.

-Exacto, pero… ¿Por qué el ministro se reservaría un dato tan importante como que el lo amenaza pertenece o perteneció al Ministerio? –preguntó Ginny

-No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo el dilema es transcribir el resto de las cartas. –dijo Harry

-No. Eso no es problema. Se perfectamente quien nos puede dar una mano y donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

-¿Quién?

-Potter, hoy te llevare al mejor lugar que hay en Inglaterra… a La Madriguera. - Dijo Ginny, esperando que esas palabras resolvieran todas las dudas de Harry.

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Harry y Ginny salieron de la mansión sin ningún problema y se aparecieron conjuntamente en un campo rodeado de árboles. La noche era fresca y el aire se sentía tan puro y mas estando tan lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó deslumbrado Harry mientras recorría con la mirada su alrededor.

-Estamos en Ottery Saint-Catchpole. Y eso que ves allá. Es la Madriguera. -dijo señalando a una estructura con varios pisos fuera de lo normal de la cual salían varias chimeneas.

Harry sintió una paz dentro de él que no sabía como explicar. Era como si nada pudiese hacerle daño. Definitivamente era el mejor lugar que había pisado en su vida.

Al acercarse un poco más a la casa, vieron a una señora pelirroja, pequeña y regordeta a través de la ventana mientras cocinaba.

Ginny tocó a la puerta y su madre se apartó de la estufa para abrirla.

-Hola mamá… dijo Ginny mostrando una radiante sonrisa la cual era idéntica a la que tenia su madre. –Potter, te presento a mi madre, Molly Weasley.

Molly sintió gran emoción de ver frente a ella a su pequeña. Puesto que por el trabajo de su hija, se le hacía prácticamente imposible visitarla. Y en los últimos días, no había nadie a quien Ginny quisiera ver.

-Mamá, ¿vinieron los gemelos? –preguntó Ron quien iba de la mano de Hermione Granger para averiguar cual de sus hermanos había ido a cenar.

-¡Harry! – espetó Hermione por la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amigo ahí presente.

-Hola Mione… veo que esta noche también has salido –dijo graciosamente al ver que su amiga se había sonrojado.

Hermione y Ron, llevaban saliendo casi todas las noches de la semana aprovechando el turno diurno que tenia la sanadora ese mes.

-Ginny, ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto curioso Ron Weasley.

-Necesito hablar con Percy y se que esta aquí. El no se pierde la cena de los viernes. –contestó Ginny.

-Hija… ¿qué sucede? - Molly conocía a la perfección a sus hijos además que estaba anuente a la situación actual de su hija y del joven Potter. Y el que estuvieran buscando a Percy la intrigaba mucho.

-No te preocupes mamá. Es que tengo unas dudas y como el trabaja en el Ministerio se que me puede ayudar.

-Esta bien hija. Tu hermano esta arriba en su cuarto. Espero que te quedes a cenar y tú amigo igual.

-Esta bien mamá. Mi compañero y yo nos quedamos. –Contestó Ginny a la primera, ya que sabía que de una u otra manera su madre la obligaría a hacerlo y sobretodo corrigió el término de "amigo" que había utilizado su madre. Ella y Potter solo eran compañeros de trabajo y si corría con suerte esa sería la última vez. –Pensaba para si misma-

.

Harry estaba aun más maravillado con el interior de la casa. Había cuadros y fotografías de todos los miembros de la familia por todas partes. Nunca se había imaginado que Ginny tenía tantos hermanos varones. Y eso le hizo pensar que quizás por ese detalle, ella era tan competitiva y tenía ese carácter. A medida que iba subiendo las escaleras vio una foto de Ginny cuando era pequeña. Tenía el cabello peinado con dos colas. Su largo y rojo cabello lucia esplendido con la luz del sol y su sonrisa era encantadora, atrás de ella estaba su papá que la asustaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Esa era una de las fotos mas hermosas que había visto.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando, habían llegado a una puerta que tenía el emblema del Ministerio de Magia. Ginny tocó dos veces y del interior una voz les permitió el paso.

La luz era opaca pero dejaba ver que el cuarto era como una especie de altar a los más grandes funcionarios del Ministerio. En las paredes habían fichas coleccionable de todos los Ministros, sub–ministros y jefes de departamentos, además de emblemas pertenecientes a los mismos.

Frente a un viejo computador estaba sentado Percy Weasley. Un hombre alto, delgado y como era de imaginarse, pelirrojo y sus ojos azules a pesar de estar tras unos anteojos, lucían cansados.

-Hola hermano. No te ves muy bien que digamos. –dijo Ginny al ver que además de cansado su hermano se veía un poco pálido. Seguro y se debía a que pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de casa en vez de disfrutar del día afuera.

-Hola Ginevra.- la saludo entre bostezos. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó mientras se paraba frente a su hermana.

-Pues iré directo al grano. No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito poder transcribir esto. -Dijo entregándole una de las cartas que habían conseguido.

Miró la carta detenidamente, y luego volvió la mirada severa hacia su hermana. -¿De dónde lo haz sacado? -preguntó muy intrigado.

Percy era una persona muy recta, si se enteraba que su hermana infringía la ley, no dudaría en delatarla.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Solo necesito la clave de este código. Es muy importante para mí.-dijo casi como una suplica.

Percy lo pensó durante unos momentos y le devolvió la carta a su hermana. – No lo haré y es mi última palabra. –Dijo, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a seguir con lo que hacía.

-¡Percy Ignatius Weasley!-Él reconoció lo peligroso que era el tono con que su pequeña pero de armas tomar hermana había dicho su nombre y volvió a darle la cara. - Nunca he sido de pedirte favores a ti y ahora cuando lo necesito me lo niegas – dijo cuidando no gritar. Estaba enojada. El era el único que podría ayudarla y se estaba poniendo en planes de hombre recto y respetable.

-Exacto. Esto es confidencial. A pesar de que ya no se utilicen, las claves son información exclusivamente del Ministerio y me gustaría saber como las has conseguido.

Ginny inhalo y exhaló de manera pausada para tranquilizarse y un brillo de triunfo se vio en sus ojos.

-Percy… ayúdame sin hacer muchas preguntas o… no querrás que Audrey se entere de la verdadera razón por la que no llegaste en la noche de su aniversario.

El rostro de Percy cambió repentinamente mientras recordaba como la policía muggle lo había arrestado por estar hablándoles y ofreciéndoles dinero a unas prostitutas las cuales eran menores de edad. –Te recuerdo que no sabía que eran mujeres de la calle, en serio les creí cuando dijeron que se habían perdido y que las llevara a la estación de trenes.

Harry sin poder aguantarlo soltó una carcajada, al imaginarse al hombre frente a el en una situación como la que estaba en conversación.

Percy viéndose presionado por su hermana se doblegó y se puso a introducir datos y contraseñas para conseguir el acceso a los códigos. Audrey no comprendería su ingenuidad y no era buena idea molestar a su esposa. En ocasiones podía llegar a ser peor que su propia madre y hermana juntas.

.

El tiempo pasaba y aún no conseguían la información que buscaban. Molly ya los había llamado para que fueran a cenar pero las ganas de encontrar las claves se había apoderado de ellos. Y justo cuando la Sra. Weasley subía las escaleras para ver que sucedía Percy grito con alegría.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ! Es un código muy especial, no dice entre que miembros eran, pero solo dos personas lo conocían fue creado en… -Percy se detuvo y recordó los acontecimientos de esa fecha. – Un sabor amargo le recorrió y sintió como si un hueco en su estómago se hubiese creado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo fue creado? –preguntó emocionado Harry.

-Diciembre de 1989 – El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció pero Harry no se dio cuenta porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver el rostro amable de la señora Weasley.

-Chicos, la cena esta servida.

-Ya vamos mamá deja que Percy imprima unas hojas y bajamos- contestó Ginny, mientras que Percy hacia lo que su hermana quería.

.

Para Harry la cena estaba increíble. Nunca había visto como una sola mujer podía con todo eso en tan solo una hora y media. La admiración de él hacía Molly crecía cada vez más.

-Señora Weasley debo admitir que esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida. Su pastel de calabaza esta increíble – dijo Harry, causándole un leve sonrojo.

-Si. No se que sería de mi sin la comida de mi madre. Juro que es lo único que quiero comer luego de un entrenamiento o partido de Quidditch.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué he dicho de esa palabra en mi mesa? Pregunto entre risas Molly.

-Lo siento mamá. No fue mi intensión. –dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca otro bocado.

-Esperen. No entiendo ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué palabra esta prohibida? –preguntó Harry para entender.

-La palabra prohibida en la mesa es: Quidditch. –Dijeron al unísono un par de gemelos. Que habían llegado cuando Harry, Ginny y Percy estaban arriba.

-Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntaba Harry. Ya que no entendía.

-Pues porque aquí cada quien era de un equipo diferente antes de que Ron entrara a los Chudley Cannons. Pero igual seguimos teniendo nuestras pequeñas diferencias. Además que siempre recordamos como Ginny le gana a Ron en cada partido familiar. –dijo Fred, uno de los gemelos.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Yo la dejó ganar –dijo un poco avergonzado Ron

-Jajaja… oh si… solo dices eso porque tú amiga esta aquí -dijo burlonamente George, el otro gemelo.

-Pues no. Para tu información no es así y Hermione no es mi amiga es mi novia.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio y todos voltearon a ver a Hermione la cual estaba más roja que el tomate que estaba apunto de meter a su boca.

-Oh… que gusto que mi niño este con una chica tan linda como tu. –dijo Molly rompiendo el silencio y con una gran sonrisa, la cual nuevamente hizo a Harry reconocer que Ginny era el reflejo de su madre en la juventud. Ambas eran mujeres muy bellas. -Y a ver Ginny, ¿cuándo me traerás a casa a un novio?

A Harry la pregunta le heló la sangre. No tenía razones para adquirir esa incomodidad, pero se sentía curioso a lo que contestaría Ginevra.

-Yo... pues ehh… no lo se mamá. Ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso.-dijo Ginny sin sacar la vista de su plato. Desde que habían descubierto la fecha de los códigos, Ginny no había dicho nada. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado mientras se juntaban con sus recuerdos.

Harry volvió a sentirse cómodo y siguió atento a la conversación.

-Eres la única que no me ha traído a alguien a casa. Mira los felices que están tus hermanos. Apropósito, Percy ¿por qué Audrey no vino esta noche?

-Ah, me dijo que la disculpara pero como tenia mucho trabajo no podía venir. Tenía que investigar unos datos sobre tecnología muggle para el curso que esta dando.

-Por lo que he visto esta familia le tiene gran respeto a los muggles. Es grandioso, yo crecí entre ellos toda mi infancia,- Dijo de pronto Harry aunque recordar a sus tíos no era agradable.

-Si. Es que papá nos enseñó que nunca se debe subestimar a los muggles. –contestó Ron, mientras terminaba de comer.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen esta noche. Me gustaría conocer al Señor Weasley, debe ser alguien muy interesante, ¿esta trabajando? –preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en la mesa, pero este era peor que el anterior. Nadie sabía que decir. Hasta que Ginny soltó bruscamente su cubierto, haciendo que su plato se rajara y saliera de la casa hacia el jardín como un torbellino.

-Harry... el señor Weasley murió hace muchos años. –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una mano de Ron por si necesitaba consuelo.

* * *

Hola... que tal, ¿como me les va?

Espero que el capi halla sido de su agrado... please... dejenme sus comentarios. Me encanta saber que piensan de TODO.

Uyy... que feo que no este el Sr. Weasley... ya luego sabremos bn como va eso.

Ahh... no me puedo ir sin antes agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, si.. hablo con ustedes que me dejan sus critiks GRACIAS y pues infinitamente gracias tambn a mi beta KArla... que anda con mucho trabajito ultimadamente... AMIGUIS TE MANDO ANIMOS.. Y SI PUDIERA TE REGALABA TIEMPO! BESHOS...

Ahora a darle al botoncito de GO y a dejar una critik!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**23 de Diciembre de 1989**

_La nieve caía en los alrededores de la madriguera, a pesar de ser ligera hacia a la noche mas fría de lo que usualmente._

_Dentro del hogar de los Weasley todos se encontraban a gusto con el calor que les propinaba el fuego de la chimenea, los niños como siempre, se encontraban en uno de sus tantos pleitos._

_La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entro un hombre alto y delgado. De cabello rojo fuego, sello caracterisitco de todo Weasley. La pequeña Ginny corrió a las piernas de su padre, buscando su protección. Tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir._

_-Papi, papi… Fred y George no me dejan jugar con sus escobas. Dicen que soy muy chiquita y no es justo – dijo ya entre llantos la pelirroja de nueve años._

_-Ginny cariño. Ellos tienen razón. Aún eres muy pequeña para volar en sus escobas. ¿Quieres acaso hacerte daño y pasar la noche buena encerrada dentro de casa? –cuestionó a su hija con sabiduría Arthur Weasley._

_-Ehh… no. No quiero. –Arthur se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hija y se dispuso a secar sus ojitos formando un brillo especial en ellos._

_-Lo sé, mi nena preciosa. Lo que debes hacer es buscar a Ron y asegurarte de que no este tratando de averiguar que es lo que hay debajo del árbol de navidad. _

_-Si. Eso haré ya que el siempre se quiere salir con la suya. - Y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre fue silenciosamente a sorprender a Ron._

_Arthur se quedo viendo a su pequeña, luego saludó a sus otros hijos y se acercó a la cocina a ver a su mujer._

_-Hola amor. ¿Cómo estuvo hoy el Ministerio? -preguntó Molly mientras le daba unos últimos toques al estofado. _

_-Pues… como era de imaginarse. ¡Hecho un caos! Tuve que buscar al responsable de que varios trineos de nieve se manejaran solos por las calles. Y cuando voy a pedir ayuda al departamento de aurores, el jefe Banks se burla de todo y dice que eso no era importante. Hay algo que no me gusta de él -dijo contrariado._

_-Cariño, pásame la sal. Y dime ¿qué te hace pensar mal del jefe Banks? –preguntó curiosa._

_-Es que hay algo en su trato con respecto a los muggles y…_

_-Papi, papi… Ron quiere abrir uno de los regalos – se escuchó el grito de Ginny desde la sala y Arthur fue a donde estaban sus dos hijos menores._

_La cena pasó sin mayores problemas exceptuando que parte del estofado había quedado derramado en la mesa y adornando más el humilde árbol de navidad ya que los gemelos decidieron jugar una broma a sus tres hermanos mayores. Y mientras Molly limpiaba el desorden, su esposo fue a su pequeño taller a experimentar con algunos objetos muggles que tenia de colección._

_El taller del señor Weasley se hallaba en el pequeño cobertizo de la casa, dentro del cual había una gran placa donde rezaba la frase "NUNCA SUBESTIMES A LOS MUGGLES". Debajo de esta, un automóvil Ford Anglia color azul, varios anaqueles llenos de enchufes, tomacorrientes y muchos objetos comúnmente usados por muggles. _

_Mientras trabajaba se distrajo pensando en como había sido su día y no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_._

La noche seguía siendo esplendida. Las estrellas y la gran luna iluminaban maravillosamente el cielo, el campo y el pequeño estanque que estaba en los terrenos de la Madriguera.

Harry se sentía arrepentido por el comentario que había hecho. No era su intención ensombrecer la mirada de los miembros de esa maravillosa familia que había conocido. Y mucho menos quiso que Ginny saliera con los ojos empañados de su casa.

Hermione le había sugerido que le diera espacio a su compañera pero se sentía tan miserable que prefirió pedirle disculpas en ese momento.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos de la pelirroja, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol y con la mirada perdida en dirección al estanque. Harry se sentó a su lado mientras organizaba de la mejor manera posible las palabras de sus disculpas.

-Sabes...-comenzó a hablar Ginny sin dejar de ver hacia el estanque – no entiendo porque me puse de esta manera. Ya han pasado más de quince años desde su muerte. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que no me permite superarlo.

-Es comprensible. Era tu papá…

-Si, era mi papá. Pero también lo era de todos mis hermanos. A veces pienso que esto me sucede por haberme hecho la fuerte cuando todo sucedió.

-No esta mal llorar por alguien que se ama. ¿Por qué te hiciste la fuerte estando niña? – preguntó Harry, para tratar de entender a la mujer que estaba ante él.

-La noche en que mi padre murió, todo estaba bien. Recuerdo como molestaba a Ron para que no abriera los regalos de navidad, cuando yo también ansiaba saber que eran. Los gemelos estaban castigados en su cuarto por haber hecho un desastre mientras cenábamos. Percy estaba metido en unas tareas que le habían dejado en el colegio mientras que Charlie y Bill jugaban ajedrez mágico. Todos estábamos haciendo algo. Hasta que en un segundo todo cambio. Mi madre que estaba limpiando las ollas, una calló al suelo. Ron y yo fuimos a ver y encontramos a mamá en el piso agarrándose por el pecho. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Yo estaba en shock. Nunca había visto a mi mamá así. Ron llamó a gritos a mis demás hermanos y Bill dijo que buscaría a papá para que ayudara a mamá, pero mi madre le tomó del brazo y nos abrazó a todos. No entendía que sucedía hasta que me percate de que mi madre no apartaba su mirada del reloj de la casa. Había ocho manecillas que marcaban "en casa" y "a salvo" y una, la de papá, señalaba "en casa" pero… "muerto".

Harry la había escuchado atentamente sin interrumpirla. Pudo sentir su tristeza y más al ver que sus ojos se empañaban y ella se convertía en alguien que nunca había conocido. Pero a pesar de haberla escuchado y visto así seguía sin entender que la llevó a comportarse como lo hizo en el pasado. Y cuando iba a opinar, Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Mamá nos mando a todos a nuestras habitaciones. Nos pidió que no saliéramos. Mis hermanos seguían sin entender que pasaba y yo no sabía como explicarles. Cada uno entró en sus respectivos cuartos pero yo baje sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Vi a mamá escribir en medio de lágrimas una carta. Y luego de dársela a nuestra lechuza se paró en el marco de la puerta debatiéndose si ir o no al cobertizo. Pasaron unos minutos y frente a ella se apareció un hombre muy alto. Según tenía entendido era el director de todos mis hermanos que estaban en Hogwarts. No supe como pero el sabía que yo estaba en la esquina escondida. Sus ojos azules me dijeron que debía subir y ser fuerte para lo que se avecinaba. Y así lo hice. Subí a mi habitación, vi las fotos que tenia con papá y las abracé todo lo que podía. Me dormí con ellas en mis manos.

-Y… ¿no lloraste?-preguntó sorprendido Harry. Nunca había escuchado que una niña de nueve años tuviese tanta fuerza, para aguantar una tristeza así.

-No, no llore esa noche. No llore en el funeral de mi padre. Y tampoco llore cuando por decisión de mi madre nos fuimos a Estados Unidos a donde unos tíos lejanos. Mamá pensó que era mejor estar lejos de donde papá murió. Y de repente así fue mejor. Con el tiempo cada uno se fue recuperando a su manera de la perdida. Mis hermanos que estudiaban en Hogwarts fueron recibidos en el Instituto de Salem y posteriormente Ron y yo fuimos a estudiar ahí. Cuando mis hermanos acabaron el colegio tenían muchas ganas de volver aquí. A nuestro verdadero hogar. Así que cuando me gradué y tenía fijado que quería estudiar para ser auror volvimos todos. Pero con volver comencé a sentir más la falta de mi padre. Esta casa ya no era la misma para mí y fue cuando el dolor se intensificó. Prefiero no estar aquí para la navidad ni en momentos en que se que lo recordare demasiado.

-Pero… hoy mencionaste a tu padre. Cuando estábamos en la mansión dijiste algo sobre él.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que recordaba eran momentos felices. Por eso no me hacían mal. Pero al momento en que Percy mencionó el tiempo en que murió, todo se me mezcló.

-Discúlpame. No fue mi intención que te pusieras así –declaró Harry con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes Potter. Por primera vez acepto que tú no tuviste nada que ver en todo esto. Y… ahora que lo recuerdo... Vamos a mi apartamento, tenemos cartas que transcribir.

Ginny se levantó y secó sus lágrimas. Y de un momento a otro se vio nuevamente como la mujer que Harry había tratado en los últimos días. Harry sintió que estaba ante la mujer mas impresionante que había conocido en su vida y una gran admiración comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Luego de dos largas y tediosas horas, donde se hicieron presentes el café, los gritos de Ginny hacia Harry y las leves insolencias de ambos aurores, la desesperación y la frustración eran más notables.

Habían logrado transcribir un total de siete cartas, pero ninguna daba indicios de alguna nueva pista.

Lo único que sabían era que la persona que amenazaba al Ministro Williams en un pasado fue muy cercano a él.

- ¡No puedo más! –Exclamó entre bostezos Harry, mientras se hacía espacio entre todos los papeles que se hallaban tirados sobre la alfombra.- Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas cartas. Si hubiera algo entre ellas, ya habríamos al menos tenido una señal.

-Potter, no me desesperes más de lo que ya estoy. –Dijo Ginny en un tono moderado para no volver a despertar a Luna, luego de una descarga de insultos hacia Harry. –Algo me dice que estamos cerca, muy cerca de una pista. Así que levántate y sigue transcribiendo.

Harry tomó otra de las cartas y comenzó a ojearla, luego de haber transcrito tres cartas, ya podía identificar las palabras con rapidez.

-¿Goat Road? –dijo para si mismo. En algún lado había escuchado de ese lugar y por alguna razón ahora le parecía importante.

-Ginny… ¿Dónde queda Goat Road?

-Potter no te he dado la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre de pila y… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Estas pensando en desaparecerte un tiempo?

-¡Eso es! Goat Road es un antiguo pueblo donde se decía que habitaban magos y que por poco los muggles lo descubren. Gi… ¡Weasley creó que tenemos algo!

-¿Qué dices? Déjame ver…

La carta no decía mucho pero rebuscando entre algunas otras cartas se halló nuevamente una pista que los orientaba hacia el olvidado pueblo.

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá. –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Al fin sentían que estaban cerca de algo importante. Y ni se imaginaban de cuan importante y revelador sería visitar Goat Road.

* * *

Hola... si lo se, me tarde un poco... pero he tenido varias cositas que me han complicado el tiempo disponible que antes tenia, ademas de que ahora comence a trabajar y pues quedo agotada al llegar la noche...

Espero sus comentarios... y gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan por esta historia y muxisimas mas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan su review...

Saludos...

...: Diminuta :...


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Goat Road**

La noche era oscura y fría ya que el otoño llegaba a su fin dándole paso al invierno. Los árboles semidesnudos eran lo único que se podía apreciar alrededor del sendero por donde caminaba una joven pareja. Él, no tan alto, de complexión fornida, largo cabello negro y ojos grisáceos y ella, un poco más baja, largo cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

La pareja se detuvo frente a la entrada de un antiguo pueblo conocido como Goat Road. No era de esos pueblos donde se iba con la familia o se hacían visitas turísticas, al contrario, Goat Road estaba entre los lugares donde nadie iba. No había nada pintoresco en el, los establecimientos lucían demacrados, el suelo de polvo y tierra estaba lleno de piedras que a lo lejos llevaba a una especie de posada, donde podrían descansar y ponerse cómodos. A medida que caminaban frente a los diversos locales del pueblo la gente se volteaba a verlos. Los habitantes murmuraban para si mismos y unos que otros les dedicaban sonrisas a los recién llegados, pues no era usual recibir visitas y menos de personas tan jóvenes.

*. + .* . *. + .* .

Al entrar a la posada se sintió un calor reconfortante de esos que parecen producto de algún hechizo. Pero eso era imposible. Todo mago que supiese de la existencia de aquel pueblo, debía conocer la restricción de magia a la que estaba sumida los alrededores del mismo. En el pasado, había sido uno de los pueblos más populares para el mundo mágico luego de Hogsmeade. Pero por severos inconvenientes con muggles el pueblo fue vetado de magia, por ley se ordenó que no se utilizara en un radio de quince kilómetros antes de la entrada del pueblo, y aquel que no cumpliera esta ley, se le enviaría a Azkabán por poner en peligro el conocimiento del mundo mágico.

Un señor muy mayor y flacucho se sorprendió al ver que tenía clientes. Y sin disimular su impresión se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas noches soy Adrian Phillips, el dueño de esta posada. Debo confesar que son mis primeros clientes después de mucho tiempo. ¿Están seguros que deseaban venir a este olvidado pueblo? - Terminó de decir con voz ronca el anciano.

-Buenas noches – dijo el joven. -Nuestro auto se averió un poco lejos de aquí y recordamos la existencia de este pueblo. Estamos cansados y no podíamos quedarnos en el a descansar.

-Es increíble que ustedes siendo tan jóvenes conozcan de este pueblo –dijo curioso.

-Mis abuelos solían contar unos mitos de aquí –hablo por primera vez la joven. –Claro que no los creó pero igual nos sirvió tener la información.

-Me imagino cuales serán los mitos… ¿entonces se irán mañana temprano?- preguntó el anciano para llenar una ficha.

La pareja se miró y fue el hombre el que decidió hablar. –No estamos seguros. Tenemos que esperar a que nos vengan a buscar.

-Ohh… comprendo. – Me permiten sus nombres para la ficha.

-Mi nombre es… Mike Grant y esta es mi esposa… Amelly.

El señor Phillips lleno la ficha de hospedaje, algo le resultaba sospechoso en la pareja frente a él, pero seguro era su imaginación lo que le producía esa sensación. Busco una llave, apuntó el número de la misma en la ficha y se dispuso a entregársela.

-Eso es todo por ahora. Aquí tienen su llave. Es la primera luego de las escaleras. Que descansen.

-Muchas gracias señor. –Contestó la joven.

La pareja camino hacia donde había señalado el señor Phillips, efectivamente era la primera puerta y al entrar respiraron aliviados por haber logrado pasar una parte de su plan.

-¿Amelly? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese nombre? – cuestionó intrigada

-Juro que no tengo idea –dijo tratando de no reírse por la pregunta ya que a Ginny no le gustaría saber que así se llamaba la primera novia de él.

-Es que no me siento una Amelly, bueno… en realidad no me siento nada que no sea Ginevra Molly Weasley. Pero me parece que pudiste inventar un nombre mejor –dijo mientras situaba su bolso sobre la peinadora.

-Ya Weasley, lo importante es que al menos conseguimos entrar al pueblo.

-Eso si es cierto. Ojala logremos encontrar algo importante. Odio ser rubia, este color no va conmigo.

_-_Es verdad. El rojo te hace lucir hermosa. Rubia simplemente eres bonita_._ –dijo Harry para si mismo mientras la veía como se despeinaba frente al espejo. Pero no se dio cuenta que Ginny lo había escuchado.

-Bueno. Como sea, ahora… ¿qué haremos? – dijo para tratar de olvidar el comentario dicho por él.

-Sería bueno ir a revisar la zona. –contestó Harry mirando hacia otro lado. No entendía bien el porqué había dicho eso. Estar mucho tiempo con Ginny le estaba afectando y a la vez le gustaba que tuviera ese impacto en él.

-No se si te diste cuenta, pero el señor Phillips nos miró con duda. –Ginny se había sentado en la pequeña silla frente a la cama, donde estaba sentado Harry.

-Si, algo sospeché. Gi… Weasley, no te gustaría ir a comer algo.

-Será que el señor Potter me está pidiendo una cita –La mirada de Ginny lucía severa, pero en lo profundo tenía un brillo especial.

-Ehh… no. El señor Grant está invitando a su esposa Amelly, a cenar en este olvidado pueblo para luego perderse e investigar cosas importantes. –mintió de cierto modo muy convincente

-Ohh… si es así pues, vamos –contestó disimulando lo mal que le sentó la respuesta de su compañero.

.

El pueblo no les daba muchos lugares de donde escoger para cenar. Así fue que entraron al pequeño bar que había cercano a la posada.

El bar no se encontraba vacío y ambos aurores volvieron a ser el blanco de las miradas y murmullos de los habitantes del pueblo. Se sentaron en la mesa que daba a la ventana trasera. La luna alumbraba con gran esplendor los alrededores, permitiendo ver con claridad una gran casona de aspecto lúgubre.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, ni miraría esa casa. –Una señora pequeña y de aspecto amable se había acercado a los aurores para buscar su orden.

-Y eso… ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny

-Nadie está seguro de quienes son los habitantes de esa casona, pero si sabemos que son personas extrañas. –Harry y Ginny se miraron con un brillo de ansiedad. –No suelen salir ni para comer y en las noches se ven luces extrañas. –Definitivamente ya los jóvenes aurores sabían donde tendrían que acercarse para hallar información.

-¿Luces extrañas? –pregunto Ginny para que la señora continuara hablando.

-Sí, jovencita. Hay noches calmadas como hoy. Pero otras en donde queremos acercarnos para averiguar que sucede pero después todo cesa. Pero ya basta de chismes que Loo se molesta si me tardo con las ordenes. ¡Ni que fueran muchas!-

Harry y Ginny ordenaron su cena, mientras comían analizaron la información adquirida. Era obvio donde se adentrarían en el pueblo, pero tenían que encontrar la manera de poder entrar a la casona, sin ser detectados.

.

A la media noche, salir de la posada fue fácil, ya que el señor Phillips se encontraba adormilado en su pequeña recepción. Ya afuera, las calles del pueblo lucían totalmente vacías. Pero se aseguraron de caminar por donde la luna no iluminaba para no ser vistos.

Al estar frente a la casona tuvieron que esconderse pues un hombre mayor y obeso se encontraba de vigilancia.

-¿Cómo haremos para entrar?- preguntó Harry. –Todo sería más fácil con magia.

-Déjamelo a mí. –Ginny sacó de su maletín un pequeño frasco de cloroformo y vertió una cantidad considerable sobre un pañuelo. Salió de su escondite luego de acomodarse la falda y su escotada blusa negra. Y camino cerca de donde se encontraba el hombre.

-¡Oiga usted! –La llamó el vigilante.

-Ehh… usted disculpe. Yo… yo… -Se podría decir que Ginny era una excelente actriz. Cualquiera creería en cada una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. –Estoy asustada. No sé… no sé ni que hago por acá.

-¿Le sucede algo? ¿Necesita ayuda? –preguntó él mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Yo… solo necesito que… -Cuando el hombre estuvo frente a Ginny ella simuló un leve desmayo obligándolo a sostenerla. Y en ese instante Ginny hizo presión del pañuelo sobre el rostro de él. Haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño.

Harry salió del escondite, aún sorprendido por la brillante interpretación de su compañera. Escondieron al hombre entre unos arbustos luego de amordazarlo por si se levantaba antes de que ellos salieran.

Al entrar a la casona pudieron escuchar leves murmullos. En lo que parecía el vestíbulo se encontraban dos hombres corpulentos conversando. Siguieron caminando sin llamar la atención y entraron a la primera habitación. Dentro había varias camas pero nada que les fuese útil.

-Potter debemos seguir. Sé que aquí hay algo grande.

Harry y Ginny recorrieron la casona con cuidado de no ser vistos. En las demás habitaciones tampoco hallaron pistas con relevancia, era sospechoso no encontrar a nadie en tales habitaciones.

Ya cuando la esperanza de encontrar información que los ayudara a recuperar su trabajo se estaba por agotar. Escucharon voces provenientes de una habitación a la que no habían entrado. Los aurores siguieron sus instintos y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que se comentaba dentro.

-_Está llegando la hora para llevar a cabo el plan del jefe._-

_-No puedo creer lo bien que no salió lo del pobre Ministro Williams. –_Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes mientras que Harry y Ginny se miraron con satisfacción.

Cuando los hombres iban a salir del cuarto, los aurores lograron esconderse para luego revisar la habitación.

Había muchas carpetas dentro de ella. No tenían ni idea por donde empezar pero el emblema del Ministerio de Magia los hizo acercarse hacia un bulto en específico.

Los archivos databan precisamente de 1989. Y hablaban sobre cambios que se pensaban realizar en el gabinete del Ministro de aquel entonces.

Ginny fue tomando cada una de las carpetas y metiéndolas en su bolso.

Harry de paso fue revisando las demás carpetas tomando aquellas en donde veía algo de importancia.

-Potter – llamó en susurros Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Mira… -Harry levanto la mirada hacia donde su compañera le mostraba. Sobre un anaquel había una caja que al igual que las carpetas que tenía Ginny en el bolso, estaba marcada con el gran emblema del Ministerio. El problema era que estaba muy alto para que Ginny lo alcanzara. Harry trato de alcanzarla pero para él también estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Ya se, tengo una idea. Súbeme. –Dijo Ginny

-Pero… pero… ¡tienes falda! -exclamó Harry en un tono agudo.

-Potter, pensé que te gustaban las faldas, no que te atemorizaran. –contestó burlonamente.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy chistosa. El problema es que…

-Potter, no te preocupes. Se que aprecias tu vida, y no miraras nada.

Harry pensó en refutar a lo dicho por ella. Pero entre mas rápido consiguieran pistas. Más rápido saldrían de ese lugar.

Como sugirió Ginny, Harry la levantó para alcanzar la caja. Solo faltaba un poco cuando oyeron murmullos afuera.

Las miradas asustadas de ambos aurores se encontraron. Pero tenían un objetivo. Harry levantó un poco más a Ginny y consiguieron alcanzar la caja. No esperaron que estuviese pesada, así que el susto que se llevaron cuando Ginny iba cayendo con eso fue grande.

Un ruido llamó totalmente la atención de dos de los vigilantes de los pasillos.

Harry y Ginny recogieron lo que se salió de la caja, y salieron por la ventana.

El ruido había sido suficiente para poner en alerta a los habitantes de la casona. Y los aurores la tenían difícil para volver a la posada.

Lograron ocultarse tras una pirámide de trozos de maderas listas para chimenea. Cuando de repente Ginny hipó. El susto que se llevó le provocó el hipo, y no lo podía apaciguar.

-_Oigo ruido por allá._-se escuchó decir muy cerca de los aurores.

Harry tanteaba su pantalón en busca de su varita. Ya que la vida de ambos peligraba. Y no era momento para ser seguidores de la ley. Pero no la encontró. Miro asustado a Ginny la cual no conseguía controlar el hipo, alguien se estaba acercando mucho a donde ellos se encontraban, los descubrirían y todo acabaría. Nadie se enteraría de que era lo que había detrás de todo el misterio. Harry agarró a Ginny, intentó pensar en una manera para callarla y que no los descubrieran pero su trabajo de auror nunca lo habían llevado a estudiar métodos para quitar el hipo. Los pasos se hacían más próximos y sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella y la besó.

Al principio solo hacía presión sobre los labios de ella, pero al momento en que Ginny movió levemente los labios, sintió una invitación a seguir y la besó con más entrega. Era extraño, su corazón estaba acelerado pero no era por la proximidad de los enemigos, sino por el contacto que tenia en ese instante con Ginny.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry Potter la estaba besando. Ella estaba apunto de decirle algo, movió levemente los labios y el llevó el simple contacto de labios a algo mucho mayor, que en el fondo aceleraba su corazón.

Ya no se escuchaban pasos cercanos. Harry se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos y extrañamente se sentía feliz. Pero todo se disipó cuando Ginny solo dijo en susurros que tenían que salir de ese lugar ya.

.

Ambos llegaron a salvo a la posada. El señor Phillips seguía en la misma posición en la que lo habían visto al salir. Entraron a la habitación y lo primero que hizo Ginny fue cruzarle el rostro de una cachetada a su compañero.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, nunca más en tu vida. –dijo enojada.

-Yo… lo siento pero es que no se me ocurrió mas nada para que no nos encontraran. Y mi varita… -Harry no continuó con lo que iba a decir ya que al tantear nuevamente su pantalón sintió su varita dentro de su bolsillo. _¡Todo lo que hacen los nervios!_ – pensó para si mismo.

-Como sea. No lo intentes nunca más. Es más olvida que eso sucedió. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-No podemos por ahora hacer eso. Deben estar buscándonos allá afuera. –dijo Harry calmadamente.

-Y que te hace pensar que no entraran aquí.-dijo Ginny mientras miraba con disimulo por la ventana a dos hombres caminando por el pueblo.

-Que no quieren llamar la atención. –contestó muy seguro Harry.

-Eso es cierto. No les conviene. Hay gente que sospecha de ellos. Y lo que menos querrían es que funcionarios del Ministerio vengan. -Dijo Ginny alejándose de la ventana.

-Hablando de eso. Tenemos que revisar los papeles.- Harry le pasó a Ginny varias carpetas. Y se dispusieron a encontrar algo de importancia.

.

A eso de las dos y media de la madrugada Ginny se había quedado dormida en el piso, alrededor de los papeles que revisaba. Harry se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y decidió que mejor la dejaba dormir en la cama.

Cuando la cargó, el cuerpo de Ginny se amoldó a sus fornidos brazos. Al estar dormida, el cabello de ella había vuelto a ser de ese brillante rojo fuego que para él, la hacia lucir hermosa. Y teniéndola así, se daba cuenta que tenía un dulce aroma a flores. La colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. El rostro de Ginny lucía tranquilo, lo más seguro es que estaba teniendo un lindo sueño.

Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Y no se percató de cómo la pelirroja en medio de sueños llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y reía por un dulce recuerdo.

Una hora después Harry no podía aguantar lo pesado que sentía sus ojos. – _Una última carpeta y me acuesto-_ pensó en medio de bostezos.

Se acercó a la caja y rebuscando entre el montón de carpetas vio una abultada y sellada.

Al tenerla en sus manos sintió una adrenalina correr por su sangre y la abrió haciendo que las ganas de dormir se fueran aplacando. Leía con gran rapidez, sin darse cuenta en que momento se había puesto de pie. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Miró instintivamente a su compañera, ella seguía dormida. Volvió a dedicar su atención en los documentos. Las palabras eran claras, no existía más que un significado para lo peor que pudo haber hallado.

.

El tiempo pasó y la luz del astro sol se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

Ginny que se encontraba acostada en la cama fue dando señales de que pronto despertaría, mientras que Harry estaba sumido en un profundo sueño que no hacía mucho había logrado conciliar. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que la pelirroja trató de entender fue donde se encontraba. No recordaba haber llegado a acostarse. –_Harry debió de acostarme aquí_-pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver a su compañero.

-¡Hey Potter!- lo llamó, pero no vio respuesta en él. Así que decidió levantarlo de un modo más Weasley.

Se levantó sigilosamente, tomó la jarra de agua que había sobre la mesita de noche. Se acercó conteniendo la risa y la derramó sobre su compañero.

Harry se levantó de un salto y asustado tiro al piso la carpeta a la cual se había aferrado en medio de sus sueños.

Ginny reía de manera encantadora para Harry pero su mirada hacia ella seguía siendo severa.

-Sabes… -comenzó a decir Ginny entre carcajadas -… con el agua sobre tu cabello pareces al tío Cosa de los locos Adams, un programa muggle.

-Ja… graciosa – dijo mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse.

-¿Qué tiene esta carpeta? -dijo acercándose a ella donde había caído.

-Nada.-mintió pero fue obvio ya que prácticamente le quitó de las manos la carpeta.

-No te creo – El rostro de Ginny se comenzó a enrojecer – Potter, ¿qué tiene esa carpeta que dormiste aferrada a ella?

-Te dije que no es nada.

-¿Potter, qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres dejar ver? ¡Dámela! –Ginny ya estaba muy enojada. No soportaba la actitud que tenia Harry y menos porque no le daba buena espina.

-¡NO! –Harry sabía que Ginny tenía derecho a conocer el contenido de esa carpeta. Pero él no la quería ver destrozada.

-Dámela o no respondo por ti. –Ginny ya lucia un color carmesí en su rostro. Obligando a Harry reflexionar en su posición.

-Weasley, dentro de esta carpeta… ¡Rayos! Esto no es fácil para mí pero debes saber que aquí encontré las razones para lo que sucedió con el Ministro.

-Perfecto. Y que es lo difícil en eso. Ahora solo tenemos que entregarle a los jefes lo que hallamos y…

-Espera... eso no es todo. Aquí también hay una nota escrita por el Ministro Williams donde se habla de… -Harry respiro profundo para tener tiempo de organizar como decirlo mejor.

-Habla Potter, que mas hallaste.

Harry dedicó las más sinceras de sus miradas y con un profundo dolor lo soltó. -Se habla de la muerte de Arthur Weasley, tu padre...

Ginny no espero a que Harry terminara de hablar. Le quitó de las manos la carpeta y comenzó a leer los documentos que había dentro.

Sus ojos leían con rapidez cada una de las palabras que tenía esa nota. Pero dentro de ella no encontraba algo que le diera razones para comprender que su padre había sido asesinado y no que había muerto por un experimento en su cobertizo.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir pero que no lograba retener ya que el dolor en su alma era más fuerte. Su menudo cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, pero no de frío, sino de debilidad. Ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y cayó sentada al suelo.

Para Harry era la segunda vez que la veía de esa manera. Dejaba de ser la mujer dura y prácticamente insensible, para ser la niña triste y débil.

.

Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos en un abrazo. Ginny lo aceptó y lloró por largo rato. El no sabía que decirle, pero su silencio no fue incomodo sino de gran ayuda. Luego de un rato Harry rompió el abrazo y con sus dedos le fue borrando una a una las lágrimas que salían de esos castaños y hermosos ojos y en señal de apoyo y cariño beso su frente. A Ginny el calor de ese beso le hizo bien. Dio gracias a su compañero pues estaba con ella en esos momentos.

El tiempo fue pasando, Ginny fue sintiéndose mas tranquila junto a Harry. Poco a poco dejó de llorar y todo se debía al fuerte sedante que era estar tan cerca de Harry. No entendía porque pero necesitaba ver los ojos de Harry, los cuales habían vuelto a ser de ese verde esmeralda que de cierto modo la hechizaba. Al momento en que sus miradas tuvieron conexión Harry lentamente se fue acercando a ella, sus labios se encontraban a una corta distancia, y pasó… él volvió a besarla.

Esta vez no era para salir de un apuro sino porque su ser se lo exigía. Lo sorprendente para el fue que Ginny correspondió al beso y se fue entregando cada vez más a ese contacto físico.

De repente Harry reaccionó. Ese no era el momento para darle rienda a sus instintos. Pero al tratar de separarse las pequeñas manos de Ginny acariciaron su espalda causando una especie de descarga eléctrica que los llevó a movimientos y besos más pasionales.

-No… no ahora…-dijo sin fuerzas Harry.

-Por favor, te necesito –solo susurró Ginny.

Ambos fueron quitando con un ritmo único todo lo que se interponía entre el contacto piel a piel. Sin disminuir la ferocidad y el hambre que sentían el uno por el otro. Hambre que se intensificó la noche anterior cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Hambre que aunque ellos no se habían percatado estaba dormida dentro de ellos, porque entre ellos había más que solo un trabajo.

Las grandes manos de Harry fueron atrapando más y más el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja. Provocándole un escalofrío excitante que solo seria calmado al recibir más calor del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella.

-Hazme tuya, te lo suplico… -dijo al oído del moreno.

Para Harry esa era una orden que definitivamente cumpliría, pero que lo haría a su debido tiempo. Estaban en el momento del juego. Y como si él lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, Ginny entendió y con un sensual movimiento se colocó arriba de él. Le haría pagar que la hubiese querido hacer esperar.

* * *

Hola...

Lo se, me tarde un poquito... pero aquí estoy con un capi un tanto mas larguito... y responsable.

Siento mucho no haberles podido contestar a todos por sus reviews anteriores pero es algo que se les agradece enormemente, pero estos no han sido unos días fáciles. En notas anteriores anduve contando que tenia trabajo pues ahora olvidenlo... me despidieron. La injusticia es grande pero citando el titulo de uno de mis fanfics favoritos _"Las cosas pasan por una razon"._ (Leanlo... es buenisimo por cierto es de mi adorada beta... Karla te adoro!), ademas de que estuvimos acá en mi país en días feriados y ni me acerqué a mis cuadernos. Ahh.. y a eso agreguenle la boda de oro de mis abuelos, el aniversario de mis padres, la feria de la rumba ...

¡ BASTA !

Ya no los agobio mas con mis detalles de vida y pues espero que le den al botoncito de **REVIEW**


End file.
